Shadow Killer
by tranellsimmons
Summary: After Pride discovering that he is in a different world sent by Truth. he has a new journey ahead of him but what will he become?.
1. New world

Selim Bradley, also known as Pride, started to wake up only to find himself into an unknown forest that he's not familiar with.

**"**Where the hell... am I?**"**

The last thing he remembers was facing Edward Elric then Kimblee decided to help Edward to interfere by causing a little distraction for Pride. So Edward can have a chance to finish him then nothing.

He doesn't remember what else. Because his mind is full with darkness but souls of innocent that he used to consume inside his very own body is no longer with him.

Then, he looked at himself, he was surprised to see that he has no longer his old clothes.

He had on some kind of mysterious dark assassin outfit with a black bow and a quiver full with dark arrows over on his right shoulder and a short katana on his left side.

**AN: **The Dark Archer outfit from Arrow

Pride doesn't seem to recall wearing this outfit. Come to think of it, he never wear this outfit in his attire.

But he kind of liked it, it reminds him of his shadow manipulation power.

Speaking of shadow manipulation, he tried to use his powers. But all he got was a big No-No.

Meaning his powers are gone.

'Where the hell is my powers?! Don't tell me that I'm a regular human boy now?!' Pride thought angrily then he realize something 'Wait a minute does that mean... I'm powerless?!' Pride eyes widened in terror that he has no longer have shadow manipulation, he is now a regular boy with no powers.

Pride twitch his eyes and started to get angry then he looks up to the sky with clouds and began to yell in rage. **"**CURSE YOU, EDWARD ELRIC, CURSE Y00OU!!!**"**

As his voice echoes throughout the whole forest. He didn't care if somebody hears it he just wants to let out his rage of anger.

Pride calms down himself by taking deep breaths from letting out the rage from his lungs.

In and out, he fill back his stamina and oxygen levels back inside his body system.

When he was done calms himself down. Pride heard some footsteps approaching behind him.

Pride quickly turned around to see seven armored soldiers with spears and swords.

**"**Who the hell are all of you supposed to be?**"**

One of the armored soldiers spoke "We are Imperial soldiers of the name of the empire and we're placing you under arrest" the soldier points his spear at the Homunculus boy.

**"**And what crimes I committed?**"** Pride asked in demanding tone.

"That doesn't matter, now put your hands up. As we can see them. Then will take you in for interrogation."

'He's corrupt' Pride can tell the look of the Soldier's eyes that he can sense a dark evil from inside the man's soul is greedy for money and wants to kill people for murder. 'He's not planning to take me alive. He wants to kill me, so are his friends' Pride figured as his eyes narrowed at them for a challenge of fighting.

**"**And what would happen if I don't cooperate?**"**

"Then will kill you without hesitation"

**"**You can try,**"** Pride challenged. **"**Or better yet, all of you can stand there do nothing like cowards. Some big mistake you all are, such weaklings like all you or maybe you're all are fools**"**

The Empire soldiers clenched their teeth in anger from being called a weakling and the coward.

"You dare mock the name of the empire?!"

"That's right and even you have an emperor, why don't you show his face to me, unless he is a stupid moron" Pride mocked the emperor's name as he smiles.

"How dare you?!" the Empire Soldier said angrily "You dare insulted Emperor Makoto's name?!"

**"**Emperor Makoto?**" **Pride laughs at the names because it was hilarious to him. **"**Why that's the dumbest name, I ever heard in my entire life. Where did he get that? From his grandfather or his mommy?**" **he continues to laugh.

While Pride continues to laugh mockingly of the name of the Emperor. The Empire guards were so pissed off that they want to murder him right now and that's what they're going to do.

**"**That tears it! Let's kill this little bastard!**"** the soldiers start to charge towards Pride. Pride saw this opportunity he took out his bow from his shoulder, taking out an arrow from the quiver, notching the arrow to his bow and let it loose.

In slow motion the arrow went strength into one of the soldiers head between his eyes as blood comes out behind his head before he fell down to the ground.

Pride didn't know, how did he do that but there's no time to question himself.

He notched two arrows on his bow before letting them loose, killing two soldiers onto their torsos stabbing them in the heart before moving on to the rest of them.

One of the soldiers tries to cut him behind with the spear. But Pride to manage to dodge it. He kicked the guard between his legs making him fall down on his two knees before grabbing his head with one hand and twisted his neck bone broken to kill him.

'They're good but sloppy' Pride quick shots three arrows to kill three soldiers into their necks or chests from coming a little closer to him. He then shot an arrow to the last remaining soldier in his leg to wound him.

Pride holstered his bow, unsheathed his short katana, went over to the last soldier. As he stabbed him in his shoulder making him scream in agony.

**"**Now I need some answers, where am I? what country is this? And you better answer my questions before I kill you**"** Pride said in serious tore. **"**Now speak**"**

The soldier spoke but in a painful way. "Okay I'll talk... agh! yo...your in the Gifnora forest a mile away from Capital city"

**"**How many miles? To this 'Capital city?'**"** Pride asked demandingly.

"I don't know"

**"**Wrong answer**"** Pride twists his short sword inside the soldier's shoulder hard making him scream even more than the last one. **"**I am going to ask again how many miles into this Capital city?.**"**

"Ugh! I don't know, I'm telling the truth. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to lie about that!?"

**"**Yes and you're useless to me**"** Pride took out one of his arrows from the quiver before he stabbed the soldier on his forehead killing him instantly as blood comes dropping down from the back of the hand.

'Fools, all of you' Pride pulled his short-sword off the shoulder before pushing aside the dead body away from him.

**"**Well, whatever I am. I need to find some answers**"**

"You already know the answer Pride"

**"**Uh?**"** Pride heard a strange echoed voice throughout the forest he trying to locate who set that to him but he couldn't find the person **"**Who's there?! Show yourself?!**"**

"Behind you"

Pride turn around and saw a pure white man with no clothes, no eyes, no nose, just a mouth but he is gleaming smiling.

**"**Just who the hell are you?**"**

"I was the one that sent you here in this world and this world is going to be your new torment" the man laughs insanely.

Pride was getting annoyed by the man's laughter, it was he is starting to piss him off.

**"**Just tell me who you are?!**"**

The man stops laughing for a moment of silence before answering his question. "Who am I? I'm called by many names I am the world, I am the universe, I am truth, I am god, I am all, I am one and I'm even also-" He points at Pride "You"

Pride's eyes widened in realization.

**"**You,**" **Pride gasped in shock. **"**Now I remember you, you're the one that Father mentioned.**"**

"That's right and I'm here to tell you this again. I am the one that send you here in this world for the purpose of your torment you killed Innocents including billions of lives, you force my hand and you leave me no choice but to send you here in this world for a second chance. However I made some difference in you by getting rid of your powers."

**"**So you were the one that gets rid of my powers!**"** Pride exclaimed angrily.

"Yes and without them you won't cause any major damage or go on a killing spree again. But don't worry I gave you something else for example archery, sword skills, some special moves and combat that I gave you, instead of that awful powers of yours, but don't worry, there's still more moves inside that body of yours"

**"**Give me back my powers and put me back to my world**"** Pride demanded.

"You are no condition to negotiate or make demands"

**"**Then why did you send me here in this world?!**"**

"Why? because it's fun" Truth giggled "Well I love to stay and chat with you but I must be on my way tata for now"

Before Pride could say anything else. Truth teleported away leaving the boy speechless.

Pride realize now that this is one of God's punishments that he deserves. One of killing Innocents, becoming a shadow murderer, helping Father achieve his goal which it did not happen.

**"**No, this can't be true,**" **Pride started to cry **"**I can't be in this new world I was supposed to be in my world!" he look up to the sky again **"**Why God? Why did you put me in here?!**" **As his voice echoes through the forest yet again. Pride fallen down on his hards and knees and started to cry.

Understanding now that he is no longer in his world. But in a different world that it's going to be his torment. however, he doesn't know what it is, therefore he has to discover for himself.

to be continued.


	2. Night Raid part 1

(For this chapter pride is going to join night raid but soon.)

After a few moments later, Pride stood up off the ground, wipes away the tears from his face. Realizing there's no changing it, being stuck into this world permanently with no way back to his world.

Only Truth can send him back but this world that he's in, well be his torment here.

Pride hated him from stripping away his shadow manipulation and his powers but did he remove all of his powers?.

Pride took out one of his arrows and stabbed the backside of his wrist.

Pride's eyes widened for what he's seeing and feeling is real and impossible.

Blood was pouring out of his stabbing wound. His own blood and he can feel pain. Pride doesn't understand, he used to be an empty shell filled with souls. But this time. He has a new body with flesh and blood.

He realized now Truth gave him a new body as part of his punishment instead of his old one which it was destroyed by Edward Elric.

As soon He pulled the arrow out of the wound, when suddenly red lightning appeared to seal the wound, healing it completely without leaving a scar.

'So I have my healing factor at least Truth didn't take it' Pride feels happy that he has his healing ability.

It can help him heal any cuts, deep wounds or anybody limbs that are missing or cut off will regenerate and regrow itself.

And it could also help him to protect, any time if an enemy lays a scratch on him or stab him.

However, he must stay away from lava. If he tries to swim lava or drop into it, his body will turn to ashes with no healing.

'With this ability, it can help me, however, I must stay away from lava it can kill me permanently' Pride looks down to the dead bodies of seven soldiers that he killed 'I should go before somebody sees me but first' Pride started to loot the bodies one by one, searching for anything useful.

So far he found three hundred gold coins, four throwing knives, two smoke bombs, in a map.

Pride holstered the throwing knives on the right side of his costume. The three hundred gold coins into a bag before placing it into his pocket, the two smoke bombs into the pouch on his left backside.

(AN: he has a throwing knife holster attached to his outfit that can help him get the knives out)

As for the map. Pride opens the map. But it wasn't just a world map, is a treasure map to an unknown treasure location which he doesn't know where.

'This could be useful' Pride fold up the map and place it into his pocket before he started to leave this area.

Unknown to him, he is being watched by someone.

* * *

Soon after traveling miles away Pride reached the entrance of Capital City.

He senses corruption all over the whole city, a bunch of people that turn monsters and murders of their black hearts. The very source of evil is in the air.

Pride doesn't feel any emotion of evil from inside him anymore. He feels his emotions are good like his heart turns pure. Pride doesn't know what did Truth did to him but he definitely wants to find out if that 'God' appears again.

While he was walking, Pride noticed two city guards arresting a group of females doing absolutely nothing.

Pride feels his heart with rage of these two city guards that he wants to kill them and rescue those innocent girls. But wait, why does he feel guilt? and why does he wants to rescue those girls from the guards?

Pride doesn't know what's happening to him, but he knows one thing his mentality has changed into a good boy with kindness.

He tried to look away. But he didn't his heart is telling him to do the right thing.

Pride turned his hand into a fist but didn't move to rescue those innocent girls. Until he saw something that made him angrier.

One of the city guards punches one of the arrest girls from calling for help.

Pride couldn't take it anymore, and he doesn't care if he's going to regret this.

He unholstered his bow, noticed two arrows, firing them and hitting two up at guards in their abdomen, killing them instantly. As they fell dead down, the group of females thanks Pride for helping them, as they reached over to the guards that have the keys to their handcuffs.

Pride work here is done, he walked away before one of the locals try to call the guards.

After helping those Innocents of girls, Pride continues his walk as he looks around he sees a building called Imperial recruitment only to see a teenage kid being kicked out.

"Pissed off you brat!" the door of the building was slam right in front of the teenage boy.

He let out a sigh before he stood up.

Pride doesn't know what's going on but he seems interested in the teenage boy. He can sense that the teenage boy has a kind heart for justice and Independence.

Pride approached him and tapped behind him.

"Ah?" the teenage boy turn around, look down and saw Pride "oh hey little guy how you been?"

**"**Quite well, I take it you were going to join the army?**"**

"Well I was going to but..." the teenage boy gets disappointed "they decided to kick me out"

**"**That's a shame but who needs an army to join**"** Pride responded

"Yeah, you're right, who needs them anyway by the way my name is Tatsumi and you are?"

**"**My name is Salim Bradley, but please call me Pride**"**

Tatsumi smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you Pride" he welcomes him for a handshake.

Pride accepts the handshake "it's nice to meet you too"

"So do you have parents?"

**"**I'm afraid not. They are dead I'm now an orphan**"** Pride said as he showing no emotion of sadness.

Tatsumi feel sorry for him "oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that"

**"**Don't worry about it, I didn't know them well, when I was born,**" **Pride says **"**I was forced to live on the streets and outside of the wilderness without no guardians or protectors. I just survive by myself**"** he made up a fake story which is not real.

"Well, don't worry" Tatsumi places his hand onto Pride's shoulder "from here in out your stay with me, so I can protect you no way I'm not a child getting killed"

**"**I appreciate your offer but I can protect myself,**" **said Pride

"True, but you'll never know once your enemy strikes behind you," said Tatsumi

'If only you knew, I have a healing ability but I can't tell you yet. Not until I trust you well' Pride thought.

"Hello there," a female voice appeared.

Tatsumi and Pride turned around to see a blonde young, curvaceous woman. With a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots, and a scarf around her neck.

'Holy crap' Pride and Tatsumi blushes to stare at blonde woman's breasts with their mouths opened wide. 'they are bigger than watermelons'

"Ahem you guys" Blonde woman snap them out of their thoughts as they pay attention to her face "Try to stay focused"

"Right sorry," said Tatsumi and Pride in unison as they stare at each other.

"So let me guess you both came in the country site to search for fame and fortune didn't you?" Blonde woman asked to both of them.

"Wait. How do you know that?" Tatsumi asked suspiciously.

"I live here for a long time and I can tell for new friendly faces around here"

**"**Actually I just came into the city looking for some answers,**" **Pride says

"And what kind of answers little guy?" Blonde woman asked

**"**Some... complicated answers**" **Pride responded.

"I see what you mean but those answers are hard to find little guy. Anyway I know a way to get into the government services quickly" Blonde woman replied

Tatsumi's eyes light up in hope "Really you do?"

"Yes, I do but first" blonde woman smiled " you're gotta have to treat me like."

(Tavern)

Tatsumi and Pride are staring blankly at the blond woman who is already drunk and finishing an alcohol mug less than 10 seconds.

"Ahh!" she was finished with her drink. " this is the best liquor I ever have and it's worth getting wasted"

'Not to mention, this is kind of ridiculous' Pride scorned.

"Hey, kid, you want some? it's good for your health" Blonde woman says to Pride.

**"**For your information. I don't drink liquor.**"**

"Okay suit yourself" she turned to Tatsumi "what about you?"

Tatsumi lost his patience "look forget the drink and tell me how to become an officer"

"Yeah, well about that..." Blonde woman filled a small glass with a bottle. " first you gotta need to get a lot of money"

"Money?"

"You see I... just happened to know someone in the army. He could hook you up if you make it worth his wild"

Pride looks closely to the blonde woman's eyes. He can tell that she's making it up as lie that she doesn't know someone from the army.

Pride could tell Tatsumi that she's trying to lie and get away with it. But something's telling Pride that he's not going to believe him.

So he'll wait until she's gone, then he'll tell him.

"Okay... well then" Tatsumi reach for his belt and pulled out a big bag of coins and place it on the table. "will this be enough?"

"Woo! what do we have here"

"It just some award money from killing a class-one danger beast no biggie."

'What's a danger beast?' Pride has never seen a danger beast before, but soon he'll encounter one, once he sees it for himself.

"Mmm, a big guy you just might get straight up to Captain" the blonde woman seems flattered with Tatsumi.

"Yeah let's hope so," Tatsumi said excitedly that he's ready to join the Army.

She took the bag of gold coins, place it over her shoulder and began stood up and walked out. She could walk away out of the Tavern she turned to Tatsumi one last time "well I believe our little a counter has been settlement with kid" she continues to walk away and waving her hand behind "right, I'm going to go talk to him. You stay here okay"

"See ya!" said Tatsumi before the blonde woman left.

Pride spoke **"**Tatsumi, you may not going to believe me but I believe that women may be lying to you**"**

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi turned to him in asked confused.

**"**What do I mean? she bamboozled you, she never has someone in the army. She lied to you**"**

"How did you know this?"

**"**I know many people who tried to lie to other people. They are all liars, deceivers, and tricksters that tries to make a fool out of people like you**"**

"But she's probably telling the truth I know it," Tatsumi says

**"**You know very little**" **Pride responded. He should have known that Tatsumi would believe the woman's words but one of these hours he's going to say I told you so to him.

* * *

(Time skip five and a half hours later)

Tatsumi and Pride waited patiently in the Tavern after hours have passed it was nighttime.

"Hey, we are about to close," the bartender said to them.

Tatsumi looked at him "sorry but we're waiting for someone"

"I hate to break it to you. But that woman kind of stole your coins and ran off"

Tatsumi stares at the bartender for ten seconds then he yelled "WHAAAT?!"

Pride smiled a little meaning he was right and Tatsumi was wrong.

"Yeah, it happens here sometimes" the bartender replied.

"I got to go find her" Tatsum quickly I pick up his traveling gear "which way did she go"

"Don't waste your time. It's your own fault you got scam" the bartender said calmly as Tatsumi dropped his jaw.

Pride can't help it but laugh because it's hilarious.

(Outside)

After leaving the tavern Tatsumi checked his empty bag of coins to see how many he has left but nothing he is broke.

"Hey, Pride, do you have any coins?" Tatsumi asked the former shadow manipulator.

**"**I do but I'm not giving it to you, after all that woman did lie to you,**" **Pride says calmly with a chuckle.

Tatsumi sighs disappointment "okay say it **'**I told you**'**"

**"**I told you**"**

"I shouldn't have given her any of my gold coins" Tatsumi beat himself up.

**"**You shouldn't but don't beat yourself because you didn't know take it as a lesson,**"** Pride said to him **"**to never let your guard down**"**

"Yes sir," Tatsumi said in a soldier's voice.

Pride sit down and leaned against the wall **"**since all the places have been close let's sleep here for a while.**"**

Tatsumi sighs "sure, why not" set down his equipment bag as he joins Pride.

Before they could rest themselves for asleep on the dirt streets.

"Stop right here!" a horse carriage stops near in front of them when they heard the little girl's voice.

"Are we really doing this again my lady?" the driver asked.

"You know I can't really help it, this is the way I am" a female voice came from inside the cart.

The cart door opened, revealed a blonde-haired girl with a white and blue dress and her name is Aria.

When Aria approached them. She offered them a place to stay with her and her family for a while instead of sleeping out here in the streets like a homeless.

Tatsumi and Pride accept her offer.

Pride, on the other hand, can sense corruption and evil inside the girl's blood system. He needs to keep an eye on her and don't trust her because she is pretending to be an innocent girl.

For now, he'll play along.

* * *

(Mansion)

When they reach the mansion Pride and Tatsumi stepped out of the carriage, follow the girl and her bodyguards into the mansion.

Once they were inside, they headed towards the dining room to meet Aria's parents. They thank the little girl for her hospitality from not sleeping on the city streets.

Tatsumi explains his dream to them his village and trip, and how he met Pride.

Pride was just an outsider who has nowhere else to live.

Aria's parents decide to let them stay for a while.

Tatsumi keeps talking to Aria and her parents. Pride stays silent and not interfering with the conversation going on.

He can sense Aria's parents are both corrupt and evil as her. He knows something is not right about them and they're hiding something.

Their true colors are one thing but the other he doesn't know.

After the conversation was over a maid showed Tatsumi and Pride to their rooms so they can stay for a while.

Pride and Tatsumi stare at the big window looking through the whole capital city. it was quite beautiful to them during the night seeing lights are still on the windows of the building that some people are not yet asleep.

Tatsumi wonders how his friends are doing he hasn't seen them since he arrived in the city.

* * *

The next day Aria asked Pride and Tatsumi to help her with her shopping around the city. They accepted to help but they weren't expecting this.

Around the city, Aria buys so many clothes, so many toys, or whatever she bought they were big and quite heavy.

The guards themselves were carrying it for her and they feel like their arms are going to break.

Pride feels a little pity for them but it's a good thing that he and his new friend, were able to help them with bags and presents that Aria buys.

They were still heavy as hell.

Tatsumi was speaking to one of the Aria's guards about his village was under attack by the Empire some time ago, even the whole Capitol city know about that.

The guard also told him that the emperor has been controlled and manipulated by his prime minister.

Like a dog on a leash controlling the Emperor as a puppet.

And something about Night raid is killing people that have too much power and money.

Tatsumi even saw three wanted posters of night raid in the wall dead or alive.

Tatsumi never heard of Night raid before, he told Pride about these assassins.

Pride also never heard of night raid nor he has seen them in person.

The former shadow manipulator thinks that this night raid. Are maybe viable assets or foes that need to be dealt with.

Something's telling his gunt, he'll see them eventually.

* * *

(Night)

After the little shopping trip was over, Pride and Tatsumi rest their bones on their beds for a goodnight sleep.

Suddenly Pride heard something so did Tatsumi both of them wake up from their beds realizing something is wrong.

"Do you heard that?" Tatsumi asked Pride seeing him nodded.

**"**It looks like we have Intruders**"**

"let's go check it out" Tatsumi quickly get off his bed. so did Pride, both of them got out of from room to the hallway as fast.

"What the…?" Tatsumi stopped when he saw something through one of the big windows before his eyes widened in shock for what he can't believe what he is seeing.

**"**Tatsumi, is something wrong?**" **Pride asked as he caught up to him seeing his friend widened eyes.

"Night raid" Tatsumi whispered point at the window "look at the window"

Pride looks through the window and he was right. He sees five members of night raid standing on some kind of invisible thread looking like they're floating in mid-air.

'So that's night raid' Pride thought.

He should have known that he was going to see night raid sooner or later.

While They look through the window, they see three guards going out to face them, two of the guards got killed by a girl with a katana, a big white armor muscle man with a spear, and the last guard was headshot by a girl pink hair with pigtails.

'These people are savages they killed those guards in seconds' Pride never witnessed the night raid members were skilled and very powerful to know their enemies' strengths, weaknesses, and their movements.

"Come on Pride" Tatsumi pick up the little boy and ran "let's go find Aria"

**"**Slow down will you!**"**

to be continued


	3. Night raid part 2

After getting out of the mansion. They run through the forest, found Aria along with her bodyguard running towards the storehouse Tatsumi and Pride quickly caught up with them.

"Okay great, you two made it. I'll hide the young lady and wait for the guards see what you two can do to stall the enemy until then," said the guard. "got it?"

Tatsumi put down Pride "you really expect us to face-" suddenly they heard someone falling behind Tatsumi's spine chilled in fear.

'It seems we have company' Pride thought as he senses danger.

They slowly turned around and saw the girl with the katana.

'Too late to complain" Tatsumi took out his sword and get to his fighting stance. "ready for this Pride?"

**"**Yeah about that I'm not going to help you'll face her,**"** Pride said to him.

"What?!" Tatsumi can't believe that his own little friend won't support him up to his fight "why?!"

**"**Because you're a warrior and warriors must face their opponents without no one to help or interfere with their duel. So good luck and don't get killed**" **Pride sat down into the ground to watch.

Tatsumi narrowed with one eye twitch 'I am starting to hate him now'

'I'm starting to like him. He knows the warriors code of not interfering with a fight smart' the girl with the katana started to run directly at him.

Tatsumi was ready for the girl to make her strike but.

"You're not target," said the girl

"Uh?" Tatsumi was confused by her before she passed over him by jumping on his head.

'So she's not in the mood for a fight, I guess she wants to kill that girl and the guard' Pride didn't know that the strange girl with the katana wasn't going to fight Tatsumi for no apparent reason but why?

"Damn it!" Aria's bodyguard started to fire his assault rifle at the girl but she was too fast and was able to dodge all the bullets.

'You're done' she reached over to the bodyguard and slice his lower body in half as blood and gore come out.

'Damn she good' Pride never witness a girl with such skilled and agility.

After the mysterious girl with a katana was done killing the guard. She slowly walked over to Aria who is trembling in fear.

She raised up her sword to the air "you deserve this" before she could kill her.

"Stop right there!" Tatsumi ran to her, he tried to slice her, but she dodged his sword.

"I told you, you're not a target. You don't have to die" she says

"Yeah, well I can't let you murder a helpless little girl"

The girl looked at him in disbelief and Pride facepalmed. That Tatsumi is actually really protecting Aria.

'That 'helpless little girl' has evil and corruption inside her. Why are you protecting her? you barely know her' Pride thought but hold on a minute since when he can sense corruption and evil?

Pride has never had this power before... unless Truth gave him this power so he can tell who's evil and corrupt. Maybe it's part of his tournament or maybe Truth wants to toy him around.

"So you won't step aside?" She asked

Tatsumi points his sword at the girl with the katana "I am not going to back down now!"

"Hmph" the girl lifts up her katana "then you made your choice"

Tatsumi flinched in fear before he looked over to Pride "can you please help me now?"

Pride sighed before he stood up and unholstered his bow and notched an arrow. **"**okay I'll help but if Aria gets killed by that samurai girl. I'm not going to save her or protect her.**"** He looks at the mysterious girl **"**you don't have a problem with that, do you?**"**

The girl shook her head "no"

**"**Good**"**

'Pride, whose side are you on?!' Tatsumi thought angry before he started to charge at the girl and smash his sword at hers. He tried to slash her but she front flip and take him in the back.

"What the…" Tatsumi managed to keep his balance but unfortunately for him. His torso got stabbed by the girl's katana. Before he fell to the ground.

"Tatsumi!" Aria yelled.

**"**You forgot me**"** Pride fired the arrow and the girl but she blocks it by cutting the arrow in half. Pride fired multiple arrows at her. Only for the girl to slash, slice, block and dodge them.

'This kid has impressive skills. But let's see he'll be able to dodge this' she cuts down the last remaining arrows before running over to Pride.

Pride tried to reach for an arrow. But he receives a powerful punch on his stomach from the girl knocking him out before falling down to the ground.

'Okay, he's knocked out now to… what the?!' the girl is now seeing Pride getting up from the ground, stand up on his two feet.

"How is that possible? that attack should knock you out" said the girl in shock a little.

**"**True, but that lime stupid ass attack you did on me has no effect. Let's just say, I've been to a lot of training**"** Pride wipes the dirt off of him while his healing factor was repairing the damage to his stomach after the girl punched him. **"**Speaking of training Tatsumi I know you're alive you can stop pretending your dead**"**

Tatsumi smiled and slowly got up from the ground looking at the girl.

"So you're not dead when I attack you I felt like I hit something hard"

Tatsumi chuckled before he reached into a sweater and took out a wooden Idol in the center that showed the girl's katana stabbing mark into it.

"I guess the villagers were looking out for me after all," said Tatsumi

The girl raised her sword "you two must die"

**"**You may try but-**" **Pride noticed an arrow onto his bow and trained on the girl **"**I'm not easy to kill some may have challenged me, but they all died by my hand**"**

"You never told me someone has challenged you before Pride," Tatsumi says

**"**There are things that you don't know about me Tatsumi**"**

"Well, I won't be like them" the girl replied as she gets ready to fight.

"Whoa hold on a minute" Tatsumi tries to reason with the girl of why does she want to kill Aria or innocent people but the samurai girl didn't want to listen.

The girl was about to kill Tatsumi. Pride was about to shoot an arrow at the girl to save his friend.

"Hold up!" Suddenly the girl got grabbed behind the collar by the same blonde woman who bamboozled and lied to Tatsumi.

'Should have known' Pride didn't know the blonde woman was a member of night raid until now. And he was quite surprised a little. But something was different about her. She had lion ears on top of her head. Her hands are now claws and tail behind. The shadow manipulating boy never saw her like that before.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked her blonde friend is confused about why did she stop her from attacking.

"We got some time left," the blonde woman says "and I kind of owe them a favor and I'm pretty sure they like the cash it in now." She winks at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi recognizes her "hey you're the girl with the boobs!"

Pride gave his new friend a look 'really?'

The blonde woman chuckles "yep that's what they call me"

Tatsumi glanced at her with his clenched teeth.

"Listen earlier you said that you were concerned. We were here to kill innocent people well I think you might see things differently of what is behind that door" the blonde girl walked over to the storehouse and she took pushed them, destroy metal doors by sending them flying inside.

'Holy moly' Pride was shocked by what the blonde woman just did.

"Here it is welcome to the capital kids" The blonde woman offers them to take a look inside.

Tatsumi and Pride walk over to the storehouse and looks inside until suddenly they get speechless and their faces go in a disgusted look.

"What is this?" Tatsumi is now seeing a torture room with countless dead bodies being hang up on top of the ceiling, walls covered in blood and the floor.

'Oh my God' Pride was felt guilt and sadness in his heart for what he is seeing is gruesome. About cry, he tries his best to hold in his tears from dropping.

"We learn that they fancied picking up out of town newcomers from the countryside and then tortured them to death to their own sick twisted entertainment that's the reality of this 'innocent happy family'," said the blonde woman.

Tatsumi keeps looking until he saw one of his friends it was a girl. She was dead hanging from her arms, naked, covered in her own blood with shocked. "Sayo…"

"Do you know that girl?" the blonde woman said as she leaned against the wall.

Aria tried to run away, but the blonde woman grabbed her head "oopsie do you really think we didn't through with you yet did you sweetie pie?"

"These people really did this?" Tatsumi says with guilt.

"Yes, they did and their guards are just guilty for keeping it a secret"

**"**Those monsters**" **Pride hissed in furious.

"She's lying!" Aria tries to weasel her way out "I have nothing to do with i-"

**"**You shut up!**"** Pride yell at her in a rage. ' for now on, I will start caring for the innocent and save them but if they got dead by the enemy. I will avenge their deaths' the shadow manipulator sworn.

"Tatsumi..." a male voice appeared

Tatsumi turns to his left and saw another one of his friends full of cuts and bruises inside a holding cell holding the metal bars with his life.

"Is... that.. really you?... it's me"

"I..Ieyasu?" Tattooed said with shock and horror.

**"**Who did this to you?**"** Pride asked in horror

"She invited us to stay at her house. She gave us something to eat. And then everything went black then we woke up here and...and then that girl... that girl tortured Sayo to death" Ieyasu fell down on his knees and cried.

Tatsumi stood in freeze. He was so much in shock of his friend's story said it was true Aria did torture and dead Sayo.

"Fine, fine!" Aria shouted to admit it before freeing from the blonde woman's grasp. "so I admit it okay these people are trash worthless filth and that girl her hair was smooth I was so jealous so I admitted I kill her! and I also gave her a special medicine. She is nothing but an ungrateful bitch!" she shouted.

**"**Hey, Aria**" **Pride responded to get her attention.

"What do you want you stupid-" Aria paused when she turned to him. She sees Pride had his bow and arrow trained on her.

**"**Enjoy the fruits of your torture work,**"** Pride said coldly. Before he fired his arrow into her left shoulder causing her to scream in pain. Pride wasn't finished with her. He then quick-fire three arrows into her other shoulder and upper legs forcing her to get on her knees feeling the pain.

'Such archery skills' the samurai girl never witness Pride's master of archery.

'Nice' the blonde woman was starting to like the little boy.

As liquid of blood escape from Aria's mouth. Pride walked in front of her. He notched an arrow into his bow trained on Aria's face. "the girl with the katana was right you do deserve this" just before Pride could fire an arrow at her.

"What Pride" Tatsumi places his hand on his shoulder "don't kill her"

Pride looks at him for a second before lowering his bow. **"**why? You want to spare her?**"**

"Yeah, what he said. Don't tell me you still want to protect her" said the blonde woman.

"No..." Tatsumi slowly approaches Aria while drawing out his sword "I'll do it" he slashed through Aria's abdomen killing her instantly before she fell to the ground.

Pride, samurai girl and the blonde woman look at him in relieved.

'Wow for a second. I thought he was going to spare her looks like I was wrong' Pride thought

'Hmm, well that was quick' the blonde woman thought. 'he didn't even hesitate especially the kid.'

"Thanks, Tatsumi I really needed to see that" Ieyasu vomit some blood before he covers his mouth with his hand.

"Ieyasu!" Tatsumi gets him out of the cell before he placed down to the metal floor of the storehouse. Tatsumi is now seeing his friend dying and he doesn't know why.

**"**You samurai girl what's wrong with him?**"** Pride asked her

"It's the Lubota virus" she responded "the mother enjoyed torturing people with different medicines she even kept a diary detailing which victim reactions"

**"**Please tell me there is a cure for him**"** Pride asked the samurai girl again

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not. It will be too late in minutes or seconds he'll die"

'Damn it!' Pride wanted to help Tatsumi's friend but it's going to be too late. Ieyasu is going to die on Tatsumi's hands soon.

"Tatsumi…" Ieyasu called on his friend one last time.

"Ieyasu" Tatsumi looks at his dying friend.

"You should know that Sayo never did break she never let herself give in she was incredible so I wanted to... to go out a hero" that Ieyasu was last words before he passed away.

Tatsumi will honor his friends and he will remember them. But he will still miss them.

Pride places his hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. **"**he will not be forgotten**"** he feels pity for Tatsumi from losing two of his best friends.

"His strong will was the only thing keeping him alive," said the samurai girl

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Tatsumi said sadly with anger.

"Let's go," the samurai girl said to the blonde woman before she turned around and walked away.

"Hey don't you think we should bring them with us?" Blonde woman asked

"Hmm?" The samurai girl was confused with her

"We can use an extra pair of hands" The blonde woman grabbed Tatsumi by his collar by the back of his shirt started to drag him but she didn't grab the little boy. "Hey kid follow us and try not to get lost"

**"**Okay I'll follow you but if you try anything stupid I'll put an arrow in both of you**"** Pride warned the two girls before following them

"You may try," the samurai girl said to him

Tatsumi was kicking and trying to break free, he said to the blonde woman that he needs to bury his friends. But the blonde woman promised him that she will take the bodies of his friends to their secret base.

(Mansion rooftop)

"You're late!" The pink-haired girl shouted at her two comrades. As she looked at the blonde woman. She noticed that her blonde friend had a teenage boy who is struggling free in blonde woman's arms and a little boy who is dressing like an archer is standing next to the samurai girl "and who are these two?"

"Our new recruits," said the blonde woman with a cheerful voice

"Huh?" Tatsumi looked at her with confusion. So did Pride.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ya tell you two" the blonde woman let go of the warrior teenage boy as he fell into the rooftop "starting today you two are part of the team congratulations you two just joined the night raid"

**"**You gotta be pulling my leg right?**"** Pride says sarcastically

"No just give up Leone always get her way," Akane said to him

"Look at that my best friend knows how it works" Leone pets the samurai girl's hair "Bulat, he's all yours"

Bulat took Tatsumi by his waste.

"Put me down I don't want to murder people" Tatsumi tries to struggle free but the guy with the big armor grip too hard to break free.

"Oh it gets easier," Bulat says

"Huh? What does?" Tatsumi is confused by the guy with the big armor.

"I'll take the kid" Leone pick up and gave Pride a piggyback ride "try not to let go of me"

**"**I will try but if all you lure us into a trap. I'll put an arrow in all of you**" **Pride said to the night raid members with a warning.

"Kid, we're not easy to take down," said the green-haired boy.

Pride huffed **"**we'll see about that and I didn't ask for your opinion**"**

'Looks like he doesn't trust us can't blame him' the pink-haired girl thought.

"The mission is now complete we're heading back" the Samurai Girl ordered her team before they jump off the building to another one everyone followed her with Tatsumi and Pride being carried by Bulat and Leone.

'Let's hope they better not trick us' Pride it's going to keep an eye on night raid, for now, he doesn't trust them. They may or may not have betrayed him but he'll be the judge of that.


	4. Pride and Tatsumi join Night Raid

**if it's terrible leave a comment.**

* * *

**(**Night Raid hideout, forest**)**

Pride was sitting on the ground looking at Tatsumi. He was sitting on the edge of the cliff saying his goodbyes to his friends' graves.

Pride feels pity for him and the innocent newcomers found dead inside the storehouse near Aria's family mansion.

Pride is glad that crazy girl and her parents are dead. So they will never harm newcomers again. But Pride can't count on it, he has a feeling that he's going to see more evil and corruption people who are killing the innocent.

Suddenly Pride is now seeing Leone behind Tatsumi. Pride doesn't know how she appears like that. But he is going to find out until he gets his answer.

Leone places her breasts on top of Tatsumi's head behind him. Surprising and scaring him and he nearly almost falls down to the cliff.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Tatsumi told her but Leone not going to promise him that.

"So have you and the kid have officially decided to join yet?" Leone asked

"No we haven't and I told you guys-" Tatsumi was interrupted when his neck was grabbed by Leone's left arm she placed his head in her left side breast to toy with him.

"You really do have the makings of the Assassins you know," said Leone poke on Tatsumi's cheek "especially the kid"

'That may be true but some assassins do not have markings' Pride thought 'they like to betray and make new markings to themselves so they can become an enemy or an ally it doesn't matter which is.'

"It's not a matter of whether or not I'd be good at it all right I just don't want to kill people," said Tatsumi

"Hmm, well I'm gonna to introduce you to some guys anyway" Leone started to drag Tatsumi, who trying to get free from her grasp. "Hey kid follow us it's time for you to meet the others"

**"**Whatever**"** Pride still doesn't trust night raid ever since he stepped inside their hideout. He stood up and followed the blonde woman and his new friend.

Unknown to them, the samurai girl was looking at Tatsumi and Pride from a window of the base.

* * *

(Night raid castle, main room)

"Oh so they don't want to be part of the team in spite all that happen?" said the girl in glasses.

"They're a bit hesitant so I have been thinking you can give them a few words of encouragement okay," Leone asks a favor.

The girl in glasses thinks of a few.

"Hmm, well since we showed you both the location of our hideout if we can't convince you to join the team you'll both be dead," the girl in glasses warned before looking at Tatsumi and Pride.

"Is that supposed to be encouragement or threat?" Tatsumi asked in fear.

Pride wasn't afraid **"**lady, I love to see you try just because you own a big pair of scissors that doesn't mean I'm not afraid of death from you**"**

"Is that a challenge I hear?" The girl in glasses started to glare at the boy.

**"**Maybe it is maybe it's not**"** Pride glared back at her as he places his hand on the handle of his short sword.

"Wo wo wo!" Leone stop them "let's not be too hasty around each other surely we can get along with each other in terms instead of fighting and killing each other"

"She/he started it first!" Pride and the girl in the glasses said in unison as they point at each other.

"What the hell!" The pink-haired girl arrived in the main room. "Leone why do you bring those losers back to The Hideout?"

**"**Who do you call a loser you pink freak girl**" **Pride said to her

The pink-haired girl twitch left her eye in anger "excuse me!?"

"Kid now is not the time for you to make enemies. Please don't make it worse please" Leone said calmly before looking at the pink-haired girl, "I told you before they are one of us now"

"No one asked for my opinion" the pink-haired girl approached Tatsumi by glaring at him.

Tatsumi started to get nervous with his hands up a little.

She then turned and glared at Pride. The Shadow manipulator glared back at her and show no emotions.

The pink-haired girl turned away from them "I won't allow it. it's obvious he's not cut out from the same professional cloth as the rest of the group I mean just look at that teenage boy except for this kid he has guts"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Tatsumi with a blue vein pop in his forehead as he clenches his hand.

"Don't let it get to you that's Mine this way to say hello." Leone said to Tatsumi

"Hmph" Mine huffed

**"**You call that a hello? I called that she's trying to be like a jerk face**" **Pride responded

"What did you say to me?!" Mine glared at Pride.

**"**You heard me, pink sniper girl**"**

"Who are you calling… oh wait I am the sniper"

**"**And you wear pink**"**

"Whatever and what are you supposed to be?" Mine asked

Pride then said **"**let's just say I'm the most dangerous archer you ever met and if you try something like snipping me across my forehead I'll kill you straight to your eye**"**

"Yeah right," Mine says "by the way, what's your name?"

**"**Pride but my real name is Selim Bradley. I let you decide which you prefer**"**

"I'll call you Selim instead of Pride."

**"**Fair enough**"**

* * *

Leone guided the two boys to the training grounds "this is our combat field when we need to go to let off some steam oh and look who's starting right now" Tatsumi and Pride saw a Bulat training with a wooden spear

'Incredible he's really good with that spear' Tatsumi thought as he sees Bulat swing his spear around in circles.

'So he's the guy in the armor' Pride recognize Bulat's height and muscle as the resemblances of the guy in white armor was him last night.

Bulat finishes his training by creating a large wind-wave through the whole training grounds. As he put the wooden spear down he turned around and saw Leone with Tatsumi and Pride.

"Oh, aren't you two the fellas we pick up the other day" Bulat walk towards them.

"Wait how did you know that?" Tatsumi asked

"Oh I should have known that you didn't recognize me like this it's because I was wearing my armor the first time we met" Bulat replied

"Oh yeah now I remember you," said Tatsumi

"My name is Bulat the pleasure's mine" he offered Tatsumi handshake.

"Hi, there" Tatsumi shake his hand.

"And yes he's gay," Leone says.

Tatsumi quickly let go of Bulat's hand.

'Gay? Unbelievable' Pride didn't know the muscle big man was gay until now. 'I should stay away from him'

"Now don't go give him the wrong idea yet" Bulat smiled at Tatsumi before looking at Pride " hey kid"

**"**You keep your gay activity away from me or I'll dislocate your shoulder and ripped out your spine though your back**"** Pride said darkly.

Bulat flinched in fear 'this kid is scary'

* * *

After that, the group walks through the forest. Until Pride spotted a green-haired boy with binoculars looking at a hot spring.

**"**Leone, who is that?**" **Pride pointed at the green-haired boy.

"Ah?" Leone looks at what is he referring to before she gets angry "oh hell no"

A loud scream was heard through the forest. The boy with the green hair was now on the ground with Leone's foot on his back and his hand twist by hers.

"You never learn do you next time I'll break your arm." Leone said to the boy with the green hair with a warning before looking at the two boys "This is Lubbock as you can see he's an idiot"

**"**And a pervert**" **Pride add-in

"Yeah, an idiot and a pervert" Leone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sunset approaches the group was walking near a lake.

"Let's see who's next?" Leone says

"I don't know how many more I am going to take" Tatsumi complains.

**"**Tatsumi now is not the time for you to complain like a little kid,**"** Pride said to him looking at the blonde woman **"**so Leone who are we going to meet next?**"**

"Well the next one is a cutie so try not to stare she's stuffing her face over there by the fire" Leone points at the samurai girl who was sitting and eating a piece of meat from a giant bird.

As they approached her. Leone spoke "hey Akame"

Akame turns her head and saw her friend with the two boys while eating the piece of meat.

"And here is this freak but now I just realized she is eating a giant bird did she kill that thing by herself?" Tatsumi asked

"Akame is our resident wild girl"

'Is that a danger beast Tatsumi mention in the bar?' Pride thought. He is now seeing a dead cook big bird danger beast for the first time he didn't know what it looks like until now.

"Leone have some" Akame tossed a piece of meat to Leone without looking for behind.

"Thanks" Leone said cheerfully.

Akame then looks at the two boys "well have you two decide to join yet."

"No," Tatsumi and Pride said in unison.

"Then I'm sorry I won't share my dinner with you two," Akame says

"I'm okay with that," said Tatsumi

**"**If you're not going to share then you won't mind if I steal a piece**"** Pride responded

"That's not going to happen"

**"**Actually it already did happen**"** Pride shows Akame the piece of bird meat that he somehow steals it.

'No way' Leone and Tatsumi was shocked. They didn't even see him move a single inch.

"How did you do that? I didn't even see you move" said Akame in shock.

**"**Sorry but I'm not going to tell you, especially from a Samurai Girl like you**"** Pride begin to eat the piece of meat 'I can't believe that work'

If you're all wondering what is the shadow manipulator talking about well, I'll tell you. Pride uses time freeze to slow down time meaning he can pause time for 30 seconds but he won't be able to use it for a while.

Akame narrowed at him 'I will find out maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but I will find out'

"Is it just me or is everyone feels a little extra jacked today" Leone says

"That's because the boss is back" Akame replied

**"**The boss? you mean the leader of Night Raid?**" **Pride asked.

Akame nodded

**"**Where is she?**"**

Akame points to the left.

Pride looked to pass the giant chicken and saw a woman with short white hair, an eyepatch and a green robot arm on her right side.

"Boss," said Leone as she approached her.

"Hey," the eyepatch woman said

"Welcome back did you bring me anything good?" Leone asked

"Now why would I do that?"

"Huh?" Leone gets confused

"About one of your recent assignments I was told you completed three days overdue"

Leone gets very nervous expression on her face "Crap" she makes a run for it but the woman shoots her mechanical hand like a grappling to grab Leone by the back of her neck and dragged her back.

"When facing a powerful opponent it's unwise to get caught up in the fun shouldn't you know better than that by now," said the boss

"Okay, I learned my lesson" Leone begs.

The boss reattached her hand back to her arm she then asked "anyway tell me about the boys"

Leone immediately got up and please her two hands on Tatsumi's shoulder and Pride's head.

"Oh that's right, they're going to be joining us," Leone told her

"We haven't agreed to anything" Tatsumi and Pride in unison again.

"Do they seem promising?" The boss said

"Absolutely" Leone answered

The white-haired women stare at the two boys.

Tatsumi and Pride stood silent for a moment. Until Leone gentle hit Tatsumi's shoulder and Pride's head "see all we want you two to do is try okay?"

**"**You didn't say that before**" **Pride responded

Then The leader of the night raid stood up from her seat and placed her cloak behind her back and said: "Akame go get everyone together I want to hear about everything including those boys" the boss walks away.

* * *

(Night Raid castle, the throne room)

Once they entered the throne room. Tatsumi explains his story and his village to everyone. He did even explain how he met Pride, Leone, and Akame including the death of his friends.

"I think I understand now thank you from explaining your story and I'm very sorry for your friends Tatsumi," said The boss before looking at Pride "you, what's your story?"

**"**You want to know my story?**" **Pride asked seeing the boss nods **"**Very well you see many years ago, I was born and raised in a village with my foster parents. They found me in a cabbage cart because they own a farm. Reason to believe my real parents left me there until somebody found me. I never knew my real parents so I decided to forget about them and start to love my foster parents. I did make some friends but most of them were clumsy until one day the Imperial Army came they kill everyone all the men, women, and children led by an evil Imperial General. He came into my foster parents' doorsteps and kill both of them but he decided to spare my life and turn me into his personal slave archer. He forced me to train, turning me into his weapon. But my rage of the death of my foster parents and friends were still boiling inside me. I decided vengeance so I force myself to follow his orders and train then a few years later my training was complete. The general assign me to do missions to kill bandits and innocent people who won't support the empire. The bandits I did kill but the people no, I fake their own deaths and false report of it. So the general can believe that I did kill them, four days later, I came back and report to the general that I killed some bandits in their hideout. He was about to congratulate me to make me his lieutenant but I refuse, I took one of my dark arrows out and I stabbed him in his head so many times that my Vengeance was complete. I escaped and went across the world to kill Imperial soldiers arrow to arrow give them a warning to never harm people in Villages again. But it seems they're not taking the warning seriously. So I decided to call it a day and go to the capital city. And as for the rest well you already know**"** he explains his false story to everyone and it seems they are buying it.

Pride's story reminded the Leader of Night Raid of something "now that you mention it, I think heard a rumor about your dark arrows you mention,"

Everyone put their eyes on her.

**"**What do you mean?**"** Pride asked

"There was a rumor of a boy dressed as an assassin. But he's an archer. He has been going around the world. Killing every Imperial soldier shot them with these dark arrows with a blink of an eye. The city of the Capitol gives him a name, to remind people. The boy was fearless and a bloodthirsty killer. They called him, the Shadow Killer"

The boss and everyone including Tatsumi started looked at Pride with their eyes widened in shock.

"So you're him, you are the Shadow Killer," the boss said to Pride.

'So the rumors are true,' Leone thought 'but I didn't know Pride was the Shadow Killer until now'

'No way Selim is the Shadow Killer?' Mine thought.

Pride was in shock, he didn't know that his false story about himself as the shadow killer was passed down rumor to rumor by now.

Pride knows this is the work of Truth his name is all over it all.

**"**Yes, it's true... I am the Shadow killer**"** The shadow manipulator took a deep breath and decide to stick with his nickname for now **"**and I am guessing some of you all have heard of me before?**"**

Everyone except for the boss nodded their heads meaning it's true they also heard about the rumor.

**"**I heard that you brutal attack an imperial outpost killing every single Imperial one by one, arrow to arrow until none was left,**"** Akame says

"I heard that you killed a corrupt rich man by putting an arrow straight into his chess," said Lubbock

"I heard that you kill one of general Esdeath's lieutenants in a fort by shooting an arrow straight through his forehead, killing him instantly" Bulat replied "not to mention you barely escape before Imperial reinforcements arrive"

**"**Who's Esdeath?**"** Pride never heard of her.

"I'll explain about her later," said The boss as she broke up group the conversation to get back to the topic "okay I think I understand the situation now. Tatsumi and Pride would you two like to be the newest members of night raid?"

"You're gonna kill us if we refuse to join right?" Tatsumi asked.

**"**If you guys do try to kill us be warned we're not going to take things lightly you know**"** Pride placed his hand in the handle of his short-sword just in case.

"No, we won't kill you especially you, Shadow Killer," the boss said calmly "but we wouldn't let you two leave either you two have to remain here and working our Factory, either way, we won't take your lives away but I do encourage both of you to join it's your choice"

Pride thinks for a moment before he said **"**Okay I'll join Night Raid but a little warning to every member of night raid if I see one of you try to kill an unarmed civilian or try to betray me and my friend here, I swear in all my sweat and blood. I'll put an arrow in all you**"**

"Fair enough but I assure you. We don't kill unarmed civilians or turn on each other," the boss said to him calmly.

**"**I'll believe it when I see it**"** Pride looked at Tatsumi **"**so what's your decision, my friend?**"**

"I uh... I wanted to make a lot of money in the Imperial Capital so I can save my Village from starvation but the capital wasn't what I thought" Tatsumi responded.

"Tatsumi" Butat spoke "corruption in the capital is creating a mess poverty all over the countryside don't you want to uproot all that corruption at the source like a man would"

"Butat used to be a high-ranking officer in the Imperial army but join us when he realizes what's going on in the capital" the leader of Night Raid explained the big guy half story to Tatsumi and Pride.

Pride didn't know that the gay man used to be an imperial officer. But he senses no corruption and evil inside him. However, Pride going to keep an eye on him just in case.

"If we don't do something about the scum terrorizing the capital then it's never going to be cleaned up. So it's our job to take out those bastards wherever we got the chance" said Butat to Tatsumi.

"That's fine but I don't think you can't make a real big difference just by eliminating a couple of rotten eggs here and there I mean doing things this way you won't save places like my Village" Tatsumi responded

"That's correct" The boss replied " and that's exactly why Night Raid is the perfect fit for you"

"Why is that?" Tatsumi asked

"There's an anti-Empire group called the revolutionary army that has a hideout south of the capital"

"A whole army?" Said Tatsumi

**"**So basically you're saying there's a rebel army,**" **Pride says

"That's right" The boss nodded as began to explain "they started out a small group but they've grown into a rather formidable organization they needed a special unit to specialize in corporate operations such as recon and assassinating targets that's why they created Night Raid we're only putting out one fire at the time right now but when the Revolutionary Army decided to make its move amidst the chaos we'll head straight for the cost of the mess the minister"

**"**The prime minister?**"** Pride asked **"**you mean the one that is controlling the emperor like a puppet**"**

"That's right" The boss answered

"So you're gonna...kill him?" Tatsumi says

"Only then will our nation truly sea change"

Tatsumi thought about it before he said, "so if our nation had a new start you really think all the people will be safe and happy again?"

"I am certain"

"Right, I love it looks like you guys are taking out the trash killing off the bad guys one by one you're rouge team of assassins for the sake of justice"

The members of Night Raid started to laugh at him except for Pride and Akame.

"What I said? Why is everybody laughing?" Tatsumi asked.

"Tatsumi, no matter how you may describe it we are still murderers," Leone said darkly to him.

"And there's no justice to be found the way we do things" the girl in glasses responded.

"Any given moment every one of us will be forced to atone for the blood we spill" Butat adds in

Pride heard those words before but he doesn't care what people called him. They may call him the Shadow Killer. But they think he's a murderer, terrorist, criminal, mercenary, hero, whatever they prefer Pride just doesn't care. The people of the Capitol can say what, they want or laugh it doesn't matter to him.

"Man, he has no idea it would be 1000 years before he could handle it" Mine started to walk away.

"Hold on" Tatsumi spoke up as Mine stop and turn around to look at him. "I.."

The boss interrupts "every team member fights for a different reason but each bears a strong resolve are you prepared to risk your life?'

"You guys are gonna to pay me for this are you?"

"Yes and if you work hard enough you'll be able to save your village" The boss replied

Tatsumi then decided "then I want to do went please allow me to be part of Night Raid"

"You'll probably won't go back to them as a hero you know," Mine told him

"I know but doesn't matter to me, as long as they'll be taking care of" Tatsumi responded

"Hmm" Mine scuffed.

"Works for me prepare yourself for life unlike any other Tatsumi and Pride welcome to Night Raid you two are dismissed for tonight" The Boss look over to the Samurai girl "Akame"

"Hmm?" Akame paid her attention to the boss.

"You're in charge of training them for now"

Tatsumi flinched in fear of this reaction that Akame the same girl who was trying to kill him twice. Is now going to train him this is going to be his worst nightmare.

'You gotta be kidding me right?' Pride never thought that this Samurai girl is going to train him in his new friend for now but he doesn't need more training he already completed his training years ago by father.

"If they become a nuisance feel free to kill them"

Akame nodded "no problem"

Leone grabbed him by the shoulder "Better do a good job if you want to live"

Pride started to look at the leader of Night Raid **"**lady there are three things you do want to know about me 1: I don't get a nuisance, 2: I don't need training from a girl, 3: I don't die that easily she can go ahead and try to kill me thinking that I'm a nuisance to her but I'll be defending myself**"**

The boss was afraid that the shadow killer was going to say that "Pride look we just want to make sure your skills, abilities, and fighting don't get sloppy. we just want them, sharpen and focus. True, you may have killed many Imperials and you have been trained before but we need you to train a little more"

**"**What are you trying to say?**"**

"What I'm trying to say is your a wanted criminal across the capital and you're not ready to be seen out there yet. But when the time comes you may come out and help us with our missions"

Pride hates it to admit but she may be right there probably wanted posters of him hanging from the capital walls by now.

The boy just wants to get rid of the evil and corruption that is poisoning the capital. But he can't, he must wait patience, for now he'll listen to the boss whatever she says.

**"**Fine, I'll stay here and train for now but that doesn't make me trust you all**" **Pride said to everyone except for Tatsumi.

"Look it doesn't matter if you don't trust us or not eventually you'll come around," Butat says

**"**I didn't ask for your opinion former Imperial,**"** Pride said to him in a rude way. **"**just because you turned traitor that doesn't mean I like you, you could be an Imperial spy that needs to be taken care of. for now, I'm going to keep an eye on you if you try anything funny about reuniting your former comrades**"**

"Pride, I'm not an Imperial spy" Butat defends himself.

**"**Pfff I can hardly believe that 'pal'**"** Pride disbelief him. **"**And you**" **he stared to glared at the samurai girl **"**if you think that I'm a nuisance to you and if you try anything foolish about killing me because of it. I will stab you with my sword straight to your heart without one single breath from your lungs**"**

"You may try" Akame responded.

'Jeez Pride what has gone into you' Tatsumi never saw his friend like this before when he first met him.


	5. Kill the Rich man part 1

Hey, everybody, yesterday was my birthday but I know some of you don't f*cking care. it's my birthday or not because I know some of you like to ignore this or say to me it's not your f*cking birthday you f*cking mother f*cker. I can tell that is something you will all say it to me eventually. I know a Cyberbully. When I see one and I bet they're looking at me and hearing me right now.

now enjoy the story.

* * *

(Night Raid hideout, training grounds)

Pride was practicing his aim on three training dummies with his bow. While his friend Tatsumi was serving food to the whole team like a chef he could have helped him but he's not good at cooking.

He notched three arrows into his bow, fired them at the first dummy into its head, torso, and chest.

With the first dummy done, Pride focuses his aim on the second.

He then quickly shot five arrows at the second dummy into the neck, upper arms and lower legs.

Next, he concentrates his aim on the third dummy. However.

Pride didn't use his bow. He places it over his shoulder and quickly tosses one of his throwing knives straight at the dummy's middle chest.

He then tosses three of his throwing knives hitting the dummy straight onto its head without missing.

So far his archery and tossing skills are sharp and perfect on target practice without getting sloppy or distracted.

'Looks like I know how to do this' Pride been training like this for half an hour now. Suddenly someone taps on his shoulder to make him get out of his thoughts. Pride grabs the hand of the person, flipping him or her over to his shoulder in the ground. Before Pride could punch the person but he stopped himself and realize it was Akame.

"Ouch," Akame said with no emotions.

**"**Oh, it's you**"** Pride helps Akame to stand on her own two feet. **"**What do you want?**"**

"I need you to follow me," Akame told him before walking away.

**"**To where exactly?**"** Pride asked as he followed her.

"The lake," Akame said behind "Tatsumi is waiting for us"

* * *

**"**Remind me again what we're doing?**"**

Pride, Tatsumi, and Akame are standing on a cliff near below them were a lake with a waterfall.

"Today we're going to start by catching fish for dinner" Akame begins to remove all her clothes.

Tatsumi looks away from her but Pride did not as he sees Akame remove her clothes. She has on a white bra and underwear as swimming clothes.

'So her swimming clothes were underneath her clothes the whole time smart' Pride thought as he looked over to Tatsumi who had his eyes still covered **"**Tatsumi you can look now**"**

Tatsumi uncovered his eyes and sees Akame in swimming clothes. "Oh thank God for a second I thought she was going to get well you know nude"

**"**So what's the fish target?**"** Pride asked Akame while ignoring his friend's comment.

"The target is Koga tuna see how much you can get" Akame went towards the edge.

"Aren't those things extremely rare and stupidly hard to get ahold of?" Tatsumi asked.

Akame ignores him, she did a frontflip and drove down into the lake.

A few seconds later. Tatsumi and Pride saw several fishes came out of the water and fly down into Akame's basket.

Akame comes up to the surface of the lake. "first you two have to swim all the way down to the bottom than can feel your auras and make your attack you two have to act very quickly give it a try"

"Hmph" Tatsumi huffed as he took his long sleeve shirt off. "whatever you say"

**"**Tatsumi, don't get too cocky**"** Pride took half of his suit off leaving his pants and boots in.

"I won't"

* * *

**"**I told you not to get cocky but noooo, you didn't listen to me,**" **Pride said in frustration to Tatsumi.

"I said I was sorry" Tatsumi defended.

In the dining room Tatsumi, Pride, the Boss, Leone, and Akame were sitting in a large table having lunch.

"Wow so, in the end, our little Tatsumi caught two whole fish huh?" said the boss

"Akame said you ripped off your shirt and said some s*it like 'I got this'" Leone says copying Tatsumi's voice not to mock him.

"This will take some time," said Akame looking down at the fish head in her hands. "but I'm impressed with Pride, he captures nine fish together using his aura and concentration"

"That's good to hear Pride keep up and we'll make you an official master assassin of Night Raid out of you yet," The Boss says

**"**Tempting but no I'm already an assassin and an archer,**"** Pride said to her.

"Just saying" the boss then got down to business "anyway Leone what did you find out?"

"Here's the deal" Leone took out three pictures of posters and place them down to the table. "The targets are Ogre the Imperial Guard, Gamal the Oil Merchant and Solf J. Kimblee the Rich man"

**"**What?!**"** Pride yells in shock as he grabs the target picture poster of Solf J. Kimblee and stared at it 'he's alive?! But...I...I do not understand how could he be alive?! unless…Truth, of course, he brings him back to life just like me I've should have known'

That right, Pride understands now he's not the only one. Truth brings back to life.

This 'God' brought Kimblee to life.

But is it also possible that Truth brings Pride's brothers and sister back to life? including Father? Pride has to find out if he ever came across them eventually.

"Hey Pride" Pride snap out of his thoughts and looks over to Leone who's talking to him.

"You know that guy?" Leone asked.

**"**Yes,**"** Pride replied **"**Kimblee and I were like brothers but he betrayed me. By stabbing me in the back**"**

"How did he betray you?" The Boss says

**"**Is complicated but believe it or not, he was the one that sold out and betrayed the village, my home,**" **said angrily Pride **"**he only cares for himself. I realize now that he is not the brother I used to know. The brother I used to know now is dead**"**

Everyone around the table feels sorry for him about his false dark past story.

**"**But now he's a target of Night Raid. I would like to kill him**" **Pride volunteered. **"**alone without help.**"**

Everyone around the table began to put their eyes on him in surprise.

"Are you sure? You want to do this alone?" The Boss asked Pride in a little worried voice.

**"**Yes,**" **Pride answered in serious.

"But Pride what about my promise?" said Tatsumi "that I will protect you"

**"**Tatsumi forget your promise!**"** Pride yells at him **"**for now on I decide that I want protection and I get to decide who will be on my side, not you. I'm sorry Tatsumi from yelling at you like this. But your promise will have to be delayed for now**"**

"I…" Tatsumi looks down with his head "I understand"

**"**Thank you**"** Pride then looked back to the leader of Night Raid **"**and don't you even say no because if you do say no, I will escape this Hideout and I will find him by myself with or without your support and help that goes for all of you around this table**"**

"Very well" the boss decided "Pride, for here, and now Night Raid will not help you, from now on, you will eliminate the Target by yourself and report back"

**"**Alright I appreciate it**" **Pride nodded **"**but before I go can you tell me what crimes that he committed**"**

"Leone tell him," said the boss

"According to the client, he has been selling slaves to the highest bidder, stealing money from the poor and churches. Last but not least he commits several murders of children to blame it on people" Leone explained.

Pride's blood boils in a rage **"**how dare he do that he will soon suffer my blade. Where do I find him?**"**

"He's somewhere in the downtown side of the capitol. It's a little guarded with his bodyguards but you'll be able to take them out" Leone told him.

**"**Okay, I'll keep that in mind**" **Pride responded.

"Pride" Akame spoke up "word of advice do not let your rage blinded you or else you'll lose control of yourself"

**"**I won't let that happen and I heard these words before my foster father told me about anger after he passed.**"** Pride says calmly **"**Now if you excuse me I have someone to take care of. But first**"**

"But first what?" Leone asked

**"**I need to build two hidden weapons," Pride said **"**while I'm at it, I need to get a map of the capital so I can see which way am I going**"**

"I have one of the maps feel free to use it as you please" The boss gave him a map of the capital city.

**"**Thanks**"**

"Oh and be warned you not wear your hood. They have wanted posters of you all over the city. So try not to reveal yourself" said the boss with a heads up.

To be continued.


	6. apologies for the misunderstanding

Hello everybody sorry from that little message about my birthday that was my cousin he put that there not me.

**(**Except for cyber bullies I don't like them.)


	7. kill the Rich man part 2

**(**Downtown, Capital city**)**

In the middle of night time in the streets of downtown Capital city.

Pride was standing on top of the roof looking down at the streets crowded with people and the City Guards.

He noticed some of the people are looking at the wanted posters of Night Raid. That wants them dead or alive. Including him but the people don't know that the shadow killer is part of Night Raid yet.

Pride then looks down in his hands is a poster of himself. He kind of looks like the resemblance of Robin Hood with the hood over his head and the face looks like a teenage kid with a weird scar. Which doesn't look like him but different.

Pride is glad that some people can't recognize his face as the Shadow Killer. However, he must not put on the hood if he puts it on they'll realize that he is a Shadow Killer.

For now, he must blend in like hiding in plain sight into the shadows to avoid detection.

Pride puts the wanted poster away. He then reached into his satchel bag that he stole from a corrupt market duel. Pulled out two hidden blades that he made from the Hideout and they were ready for field testing.

Pride strapped them into his lower arms. He activated one of the hidden blades to see the blade come out.

**"**Good**"** Pride deactivate it as the blade goes back in.

He started to climb down off the roof hopefully no one doesn't notice him. Before he touched his feet down to the ground.

As he entered the crowd of people keeping a low profile. He began searching for his former ally/enemy Kimblee. Pride has killed him once before and he will do it again.

* * *

Kimblee and his company of four armed bodyguards were walking down the main street as several people moved away from them to spread apart so they won't bump into them.

Most people around the capital are afraid of Kimblee even feared him. Several others heard rumors about his work about how he 'handles things' for kids and family in his slave business.

That no others would touch him. Except for the emperor who'd he trusts with his loyalty.

"Make sure Captain Ogre receives his money since he did an excellent job of covering my tracks." Kimblee told his first bodyguard who nodded. "And you" he turned to his second bodyguard. "I need you to take care of it for me while you're at it dispose of the evidence"

"Yes sir"

While the group continued to walk down the street. Out of nowhere, a cloud of white smoke started to come in the air and cover the whole street.

The people of the capital started coughing, they decided to go somewhere else to get away from the smoke.

Kimblee and his bodyguards can barely see through the thing.

Next thing, four arrows came whooshing down the air killing Kimblee's four bodyguards in their necks or foreheads. When the smoke cleared away. Kimblee sees his dead bodyguards laying down on the ground.

"What the hell?!" Kimblee muttered. He doesn't know who is attacking him, he couldn't sense any danger from his attacker's aura because it has been blocked somehow.

**"**Hello Kimblee**" **Kimblee heard a familiar voice come from a dark alleyway on his right side.

'It can't be' as he looks directly at the dark alleyway. "Pride?"

Pride stepped out of the darkness to reveal himself to his former ally with his hood on and bow in his left hand.

**"**Surprised to see me, old friend?**" **Pride said to him.

"A little" Kimblee admitted as he noticed something different about Pride's outfit. "So you're him. You're the Shadow killer that I keep on hearing about and I take it you were the one that created this smoke."

**"**Yes, I use one of my smoke grenades. But let's cut to the chase you know why I'm here**"**

"Let me guess you're here to kill me again" Kimblee realized. "like last time"

Pride nodded. **"**Yes, and this time you're going to stay dead for all I care, you kill these kids, selling people to slavery given them to the highest bidder that I must canceled you.**"**

"Since when do you care about the humans? they're nothing but weaklings Pride, you said it yourself"

**"**True, humans are weaklings back in our world. I started to hate humanity. I started to butcher them, slaughter them, murdered them, brutalize them. Even eating them for breakfast but when I die and arrive in this world, Truth punished me, he removed my powers away from me, turned me into a human forcing me to care for other human beings. For that, I must live for my entire life. So if I must care for them then I'll care**"**

"What Truth? Are you saying Truth brought you here in this world before you die?"

**"**Yes, I take it he did the same thing to you?**"**

"He did, he got rid of my alchemy." Kimblee replied as he looked down at his hands "all of them I'm now powerless and you want to know what he said to me? Before I came to this world."

**"**Go ahead**"** Pride responded.

"He said to me: 'you may do whatever you want but your alchemy is mine for the price that you must pay.' from that moment I knew what he was talking about but even though I may be powerless" Kimblee gets to his fighting stance. "I still know my fighting techniques"

**"**I was hoping you were going to say that**"** Pride holstered his bow over his shoulder before grabbing the handle of his short sword as he gets into his fighting stance. **"**Be warned I won't go easy on you.**"**

"Me neither"

Pride started to unsheathe his sword and jumped into the action. Before Kimblee could have defended himself. Pride stabbed deeper through Kimblee's right shoulder and punched him straight to his face forced him into the ground. Before sliding the sword out. As Pride stared at the wounded man.

"Dammit" Kimblee hissed in pain. He held on to his wound with his hand as he stood up.

**"**Come on, don't tell me, you're giving up**"**

"I wasn't planning to" Kimblee quickly reached into his pocket pulled out a pistol, pointing at Pride, as he pulled the trigger fired. One bullet came flying towards Pride.

Pride watches the bullet coming at him. But he wasn't planning to avoid it. In slow motion, Pride lifts up his sword the air and slices the bullet in half without getting a dent or scratch on his blade.

Kimblee kept on shooting more bullets at him hoping he could get a hit on him. But Pride keeps on cutting them like paper until none was.

Once Kimblee ran out of bullets. Pride ran over to him. He kicked the gun out of his hand he then sliced Kimblee's left eye in his socket.

"AHHH!" Kimblee shouted in pain, as his left eye began to spew blood.

**"**Oh shut up.**"** Pride sheathed his sword. He then flicked his wrist, the hidden blade appeared from his sleeve. Pride jumped and grabbed Kimblee by the collar with his free hand and stabbed the hidden blade into Kimblee's neck.

**"**Enjoy your ticket back to hell**"** Pride pulled the hidden blade covered in Kimblee's blood out, as he let go of Kimblee's collar. Before he landed down to the ground with his two feet.

Kimblee feels like he's going back to hell after the murders that he committed. He collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**(**Assassin's creed rogue memory corridor soundtrack**)**

Pride went over to his former friend as he flipped Kimblee over to see his face noticing that he's still barely breathing. **"**Looks like I kind of put a hole through your neck,**"** He said sarcastically.

Kimblee laughs a little in pain while coughing some blood. "Joke up all you want Pride eventually you'll know what's coming"

**"**Maybe I should,**"** said Pride before coming up with something else. **"**Before you go I want two answers and you're going to answer them. So here it is, is father around here in this world? it's my brothers and sister are here too?**"**

"How should I know that?" Kimblee taking a deep breath. "I don't know if they're alive or dead in this world you're gonna have to find out about that. Besides, my time is almost up. When I arrived in this world, I didn't know if they're here, so hell, I didn't care. But what are you going to do, if you see them?"

**"**I don't know that answer and If you don't know anything else then you're useless to me, I might as well put you out of your misery**"**

"Go ahead, do it see if I care"

**"**Maybe I shall, after all, you did interfere with my duel with 'him'. I should have known the moment I consumed you I made a grave mistake that day.**" **Pride grabbed Kimblee's head. **"**But now that mistake...**" **he twists his Kimblee's head, breaking his neck killing him. **"**ends night.**"** Pride stood up, went over to the gun, he kicked out of Kimblee's hand. He picked it up, looked at it a few seconds before he placed it inside the satchel.

He then looks back to his dead former friend's body and said, **"**Farewell Kimblee**"** he turned and walked away.

(Soundtrack ended)

* * *

(Some hours later, Night raid castle, meeting room)

"Well done, Pride you didn't show no mercy to your enemy" The boss complicated as Akame, Leone, and Tatsumi were gathered in the meeting room. "Well done indeed"

**"**Kimblee was too weak. He didn't get a scratch on me**" **Pride responded "even though my first mission has been completed. I'm glad I was able to kill him without hesitation.**"**

Akame went over to him and started to take off his upper part of his outfit.

**"**What the heck are you doing?!**" **Pride yelped in surprise. He tried to make her stop taking off his outfit but she was too strong.

'Great, I have a feeling. She was going to do the same thing. She did to me' Tatsumi thought.

"Leone, Boss. Grab him" Akame said, as she held him, keeping him from running away.

The boss and the blonde woman went over and grabbed Pride holding him down tight as Akame removed all of his outfit and clothes.

**"**Cut it out, will you! Tatsumi! a little help here!**"**

"I can't if I help you Akame will make me train hard for one week. Plus she did this to me before when I was finished with my assignment." Tatsumi responded. "So sorry Pride"

'I'm so gonna kill him!' Pride can't believe his friend Tatsumi won't help him. But don't worry he's going to get paid back by giving Tatsumi a punch in his face while he sleeps in his bed.

Once his outfit and clothes were on the floor. Pride was naked except for his underwear was not removed thankfully.

Akame examined around Pride as she sees. He has no cuts, deep wounds or scratches on his body.

"I'm impressed," Akame said with a soft smile. "I've seen people from infection because they were to pound to report their wounds on their first mission. I'm glad that you're alive"

"She was just being worried about you Selim. If you have minor injuries" Leone explained it to him. "which you don't so you're lucky"

'You should have said that to me the moment you took off my stuff off.' he sighed 'If only they knew I have a healing factor' Pride wasn't his ultimate secret he needs more time before he can trust them. But the only one he trusts was Tatsumi. So he'll tell him first but not now.

**"**Well, thanks for worrying**" **Pride started to pick up and put on his clothes and outfit back on. **"**If you need me I'll be sleeping in my bedroom**"**

"Feel free to do so by the way you and Tatsumi be working with Mine on your next assignment," said the boss "so I expect your best"

'What!?' Pride can't believe what he's hearing. he and his friend is going to work for the girl in pink?! **"**The pink girl? You had got to be kidding me!?**"**

"I'm afraid not, she ain't lying. We're both going to work for her" Tatsumi responded.

**"**Unbelievable**"** Pride said before he facepalms himself **"**can this day get any worse?**"**

To be continued.

* * *

All done, sorry it took so long. I was busy at work by the way. I'm not going to turn Pride evil again. It's tempting but no. He is going to be an anti-hero for this story so yeah.

Bye.


End file.
